gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Riftworm
The Riftworms were massive worm-like creatures that were 8-10 miles long and half a mile across. Semi-intelligent creatures, Riftworms created the Hollow by burrowing through the crust of Sera and leaving behind their waste that enriched the soil and created life inside the Hollows. The Riftworm was viewed as a God by the Locust for being a life giver. http://hawkprey.blogspot.com/p/old-junk.html History Building the Hollow and gods of the Locust Riftworms burrowed across the Seran crust, devouring everything in their path and leaving its manure which enriched the soil creating life inside the Hollows. http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-lqxZmQStnPE/TejUZ8zxqtI/AAAAAAAAAG8/VdE1M-J6yKY/s1600/Riftworm2.jpg The Riftworms created a majority of the Hollows and The Locust view them as gods.Gears of War 2 The Trinity of Worms was based around the Riftworm and Locust architecture would be based on the Riftworm. It was believed that the Locust would use pheromones or explosions to move the riftworm towards their target. The riftworms would later disappear until the Lightmass Bomb was used on the Outer Hollows which awakened one, giving the Locust their god to turn the tide of the war.Gears of War 2 collectable An awakened Riftworm In the fourteenth year of the Locust War, after the Lightmass Offensive, a single Riftworm was awakened by the massive explosion of the Lightmass bomb. High priest Skorge would use their god to begin a campaign on destroying Seran cities on Jacinto Plateau. For several months, COG outposts and two cities along the plateau vanished, forcing the COG to venture into the deepest areas of the Hollow to kill every single Drone to end the war.Gears of War 2 along with Delta Squad onboard.]] Operation: Hollow Storm With the assault on the Locust tunnels in the Inner Hollows, Delta-One was ordered to investigate seismic activity near, and beneath, the city of Ilima. As Delta pushed through the Locust tunnels, they began to see strange movements in the caves walls,then they spotted Skorge leading a giant worm, and they later learned it was called the Riftworm, and it was responsible for all the destruction and sinking of Seran cities in the past few months (Tollen, Montevado and Ilima). The Riftworm would circle around the Ilima sinkhole, continuing to destroy it. Later, Delta-One found a safe LZ on the roof of a ruined building, and were waiting for evac, but as they pulled away from the building, the Worm thundered through the sinkhole and devoured Delta's King Raven. Killing the Riftworm from Inside After recovering from the crash/swallowing, minus a missing Carmine, Delta battled their way through the worm, in an attempt to find its heart and kill the creature. They found Carmine but were too late and he was killed by the Worm's secondary digestion system, Nemacytes. Delta Continued to push through the worms stomach and intestines before reaching it's sternum and locating its first heart. Marcus cut the arteries, but the worm still lived. Following the sound of the heart beat, battling more Nemacytes as they went, they proceeded to cut out the last two hearts. Filling with blood, and going in to heart failure (Evident by the blood coming out of the worm upon it's death), the beast erupted out of the Seran crust a mile into the sky. It roared as it spat out gallons of blood and crashed to the ground dead. The Locust's advantage in the war was destroyed. Delta cut their way out of it with their chainsaw bayonets, and were shot out in a stream of the creatures blood, narrowly avoiding drowning in it. Gears of War 2 If there were any other remaining Riftworms in Sera their fate remains unknown after the flooding of the Hollows and the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon's activation. Behind the scenes *Before you see the cutscene of the worm sinking Ilima, you see several appearances before that. You see it first before you have your first encounter with the snipers, in that tunnel that's filled with yellow fumes, when Anya says "Seismic activity getting stronger Delta," look to the left and you will see the riftworm slowly moving. Then, you see it again after you save that squad from the heavy mortar fire. *Inside the Riftworm, Delta Squad comes across the bodies of four Gears and one civilian, not including that of Benjamin Carmine. *When you pass by the Riftworm's digestive teeth, you will see a cutscene and Dom will ask if the thing they saw is the heart, but Baird says no. After the cutscene, if you shoot it, the worm will gag, meaning it must be the uvula. (Which explains why Cole's excessive shooting of it caused a wall of debris to fall through the worm's throat). *When on the chamber of the last heart. if you look up, you can see the riftworm´s lungs. See also *God *Religion on Sera Reference Category:Locust Horde Category:Hollow Creatures